


Trust

by JuKaMC24



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark Clover, Domestic Abuse (implied), Gen, Summer Maiden Qrow Branwen, Traitor Clover, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Qrow Branwen, Trans Qrow Branwen (implied), v7c12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuKaMC24/pseuds/JuKaMC24
Summary: What if the fight in Volume 7 happened differently, where Clover was the traitor.———————I definitely did not rewatch V7C12 just to write this. Shut up /nm.If a specific person is seeing this, no you don't.
Relationships: Past Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Qrow Ebi's Timeline Fics





	Trust

Qrow got up with a groan, looking at the woman beside him. Robyn's body lays still around the ship's rubble. The huntsman quickly got up and went to check Robyn's pulse, sighing in relief when he had located it. The Huntress' pulse was stable. Weak, but stable.

"Robyn needs help." Qrow closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If you surrender, we can take her to Atlas and get her patched up." Qrow then turned around and clenched the handle of Harbinger.

"Didn't peg you as the manipulative type, Clover." The man replied passive-aggressively. He drawed Harbinger into its scythe form. "But I've learned a lot of new things tonight."

"I actually enjoyed working together, Qrow. Even with that.. Paranoid attribute of yours." The two men started to circle each other.

"I'm usually right about people," Qrow replied, gripping the handle of his weapon harder.

"We don't have to fight, Birdie."

"Isn't that what we always do?"

"Hm." Clover then began to charge towards the other. Qrow following shortly afterwards.

———————

Sounds of metal clashing against each other can be heard along with grunts and yells from the two men could be heard in the tundra. Clover briefly looked behind Qrow and paused for a quick moment.

"Oh, don't stop on  _ my _ account!" A familiar voice, Tyrian Callows, said aloud. The faunus grinned with malicious content, but Qrow was too angry to notice it.

"Wasn't planning on it!" Qrow exclaimed before attempting to swing the scythe towards Tyrian. Kingfisher's line then wrapped around the weapon and pulled Qrow back. The huntsman grumbled as Tyrian laughed.

"Maybe we should deal with the boy scout over there first before settling our score?" The faunus suggested, still having that crazed grin on his face. Qrow glared at Clover as he gripped Kingfisher. The corvid nodded before charging towards the operative.

———————

Qrow huffed as he kept swinging Harbinger, getting more frustrated by the minute. He didn't get why Clover was prioritizing fighting him instead of arresting Callows first.

"Why couldn't you just do the right thing, instead the thing you were told?" The huntsman exclaimed before his weapon got knocked out of his hand.

"Sometimes the right decision is the hardest to make. But you know all about that, don't you?" Qrow growled before charging towards Clover, swinging a fist towards him. The operative quickly dodged and grabbed the huntsman arm before kicking him down. Seeing Qrow's aura shattering, Tyrian smirked.

"Come on, little birdie! Why don't you use your maiden powers on the boy scout?" Tyrian yelled out, a wicked laugh following afterwards. Qrow's crimson eyes immediately went wide, looking behind him towards the tied up faunus.

"H-How? How do you even know about that?!" Qrow exclaimed in alarm, putting an arm around his abdomen. Tyrian laughed harder before grinning at the huntsman.

"Your little boyfriend told us everything!" Qrow looked up at Clover. The huntsman's eyes showed nothing but disbelief, shock, and betrayal.

"No.. No! You're with them? You're with Salem?!" Qrow demanded, carefully getting up. Clover cracked his knuckles and nodded. "But why?! Atlas trusted you!  _ James _ trusted you!" Clover clenched his teeth at the mention of the general. " _ I _ trusted you.." Clover made eye contact with Qrow.

"Well. You trusted wrong." Qrow then let out a sharp inhale as Harbinger pierced through him. The huntsman looked down with shaking hands, his torso and hands covered in blood.  _ His _ blood. His weapon then got pulled out of his body, making the bleeding worse. Qrow took a few steps towards Clover before falling backwards, breathing heavily.

"I actually loved you, Qrow. You were the light of my life." Clover stated as he walked towards Qrow, Tyrian tossing Kingfisher towards him. "You meant the world to me."

"That isn't what the scars you gave me say." Qrow hissed before going into a coughing fit. Clover got out something from his pants pocket, Qrow's necklace. The operative held it up to see it shine with the upcoming sunrise.

"You might want this for the journey you're going on." Clover tossed the necklace onto Qrow's bleeding chest.

"Go to hell." The huntsman spat out.

"I'll see you there." The operative then shifted Kingfisher into its spear form and forced it through the huntsman's abdomen.

———————

Clover watched as the lights from Qrow's eyes disappeared before pulling Kingfisher out. He then handed the fishing rod to Tyrian. "Bring this to Watts, he'll know what to do with it." 

"But what about you?" Tyrian asked, tilting his head. Clover smirked and turned away.

"I have to keep being part of Salem's circle a secret." Tyrian quickly chuckled before running off. Clover looked at the body next to him before hearing the airships fly above him.

"You  _ monster _ . He was your partner!" Robyn exclaimed, trying to get up from the rubble.

"My _ Ex _ ." Clover corrected, dusting the snow off his uniform. He looked at the huntress.

"I'll tell  _ everyone _ what you did."

"And tell them what, exactly? That Ironwood's most trusted operative murdered his boyfriend in cold blood? That he killed the general's best friend?" Clover replied. "Nobody will believe you, Miss Hill." Robyn clenches her fists as the airships landed near the site.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to tell them  _ my _ story." Clover placed handcuffs around Robyn's wrists. "After all, the main event hasn't happened yet."


End file.
